


Unprepared

by Lilylloid



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Frisk is secretly enjoying his misery, Sans is ooc, Sans is scared for his life, because this fandom needs more fluff, but it's for the sake of fluff, even if it's sorry attemtps like this one, smol and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 04:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11913300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilylloid/pseuds/Lilylloid
Summary: Sans has to “meet” the parents, and he’s not looking forward to it.





	Unprepared

Sans had survived six whole months of a relationship evading facing the big problematic parents. 

The fact that he had known all along that evading couldn't be possible forever, didn't prepare him for the griping panic holding him in that instant.

Sitting in a kitchen chair, head thrown back and eye sockets closed tight, hearing the low humming of his girlfriend as she made lunch, he knew there was no way out of this one.

Although, it didn't stop him from trying. 

“Sans, stop with that look. People will think I'm sentencing you to death!” Frisk said, voice tinted with amusement, her hands still busy with something on the sink. 

“You might as well!” He said, in a groan, sprawling further into his chair, one arm thrown across his eye sockets to feign despair. 

He thought it was pretty eloquent. Too bad she wasn’t paying attention to him. 

“Oh, come on Sans, mom loves you!” She answered back, throwing him a look over her shoulder.

He opened his eyes, and angled his head to glare at her. She had turned around, her back to the counter, as she assessed him with an amused look which only served to irritate him more, as he knew was intended.

“Your mom liked me when she thought I was her punny neighbor! Now that I’m dating her daughter, she only pretends that she tolerates me because she’s too polite to do otherwise. You dad would rather have my skull on a platter.”

“You’re being too hard on yourself,” she said, turning back to her vegetables to hide her smile. “Besides, I’m not even sure Dad liked you before, either”, she finished on a snicker.

He groaned as an image of a very imposing, very angry goat monster flashed before his eyes. 

“Don’t see how that’s supposed to make me feel better.” He answered, returning his gaze to the ceiling.

Seeing as this sort of persuasion was getting her nowhere in terms of reassuring her boyfriend (although, if she were to be honest with herself, she was enjoying this way too much to really try), she finished cutting the vegetables, then rinsed her hands, and dried them on the dish towel.

Turning around, she found him just as she had left him before, the lazybones, she thought fondly. Sprawled on a kitchen chair, his head to the wall, tilted towards the ceiling, with his eye sockets closed, and his legs outstretched in front of him.

Slowly, she made her way towards him, and sat on his lap. Instinctively, one of the hands that was dangling by his side went to her waist to steady her.

“You really are uncomfortable, thank god for my generous behind”, she said, trying to lighten the mood.

“Gee, nobody forced you to sit on me”, he had opened his eyes to stare at her. He didn’t look very impressed.

“C’mon Sansy, you’ve actually known them way before you even knew I existed, it can’t be that bad”, she said, shifting back to subject, and winding her arms behind his neck.

He had to wince at the reminder. One more thing that went down the “cons” list for him.

“Yup, it gets worse”, he said on a sigh, thinking back to the last time he had made eye contact with Asgore.

He held back a shiver at the memory.

“We’ll eventually have to do it, it’s not like we could spend the rest of our lives navigating out of Parents’ Day” she said, while gently tracing the boney surface of his face.

He instinctively leaned onto her touch, liking the way her skin felt as it slid against his. 

“I thought you were the determined one, don’t give up before you try, and all that”, he retorted, lifting his other hand to play with the strands of her hair that had fallen out of the bun.

“Besides, you’re so small and cute, they wouldn’t resist you” she said, ignoring his last input to the conversation, and smacked a noisy kiss on his teeth.

“Hey, that’s insulting”, he trailed his hand to the back of her head to get rid of the offending ribbon holding her hair together.

She closed her eyes, loving the feel of his boney hand on her hair, gently rubbing her scalp, and touched her forehead to his.

“I know how much you don’t want to go, but let’s just get it over with. I’ll even promise I won’t leave you alone with dad… much”, she had to laugh, when he leaned back just to give her a look that said a lot about what he thought of her promise.

But he could feel his resolve crumbling.

Determined to get at least one good thing out of this day, that may just turn out to be his last, he closed the distance between their mouths and, using his magic, made them both forget about what had to be done for a little while.

When they separated, she nestled her head against his shoulder, and let out a contented sigh as he leaned his skull on her head.

Letting out a sigh of his own, he thought that there wasn’t much she couldn’t make him do.  
He was both amazed and thankful, that she hadn’t figured out that interesting fact yet.

**Author's Note:**

> I just needed an excuse to write some skelly smooches... or almost skelly smooches... and hugs.
> 
> That being said, why does Frisk always end up doing something on the sink? That's weird...
> 
> Also, I figured Asgore wouldn't like Sans because of how close he was with Tori, before they got back together.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading !


End file.
